medievalhogwartsroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Adult Sorting:Eleanora Cartwright
}} 1. If you could only save one of the following items, what would you choose? : A. The Ornate Mirror : B. The Chest with Runic Inscriptions : C. The Yellow-Parchment Map : D. The Rare Gemstone 2. Sunset or Sunrise? : A. Sunset : B. Sunrise 3. What creature are you looking forward to learning about most? : A. Werewolves : B. Dragons : C. All of them! : D. Merfolk 4.'' "The place of the Lady is..."'' : A. ...Wherever she has the best vantage point : B. ...Supporting her husband and family : C. ...Away from harm : D. ...Up to the Lady in question 5. Left or Right? : A. Right : B. Left 6. Which virtue is most valuable? : A. Humour : B. Decorum : C. Amiability : D. Prudence 7. If you seek wisdom and insight, seek it among the... ? : A. Magistrates : B. Philosophers : C. Aristocrats : D. Poets 8. Give a '''detailed '''history of your character - if a student, at least two paragraphs, if an adult, at '''least '''three. Eleanora Cartwright was born April 25th, 1035 (or whatever year makes her 25) to Richard and Mary Cartwright, a pure-blood, and half-blood, respectively. She is the youngest of five. She and her sister, Elisabeth book-end the boys. It was a bit of a lonely growing up for her, as Elisabeth was married off when Eleanora was just a girl. Eleanora was brought up with a proper young lady's education, but the one allowance she was given was a bow and arrow. Eleanora's first signs of magic were when she was young, and her mother was teaching her how to weave tapestry's. Patience, at the time, was not a strong suit for Eleanora, and she accidentally set fire to the whole thing. Since that time, patience, and decorum were two virtues drilled into her for the rest of her life. At age eleven, Eleanora received her letter to Hogwarts and she was sorted into (insert here). She thrived in the school environment, taking in everything she could learn in her short seven years. To her parents dismay, she did not find a suitable husband while at Hogwarts, and after living at home for several years, Eleanora returned to the school to teach. 9. Give the personality of your character - at least one paragraph. Patience is something Eleanora strives to find on a daily basis. She knows of it's importance, and therefore she does all she can to maintain it. Due to this, she has a bit of a short temper. Being the youngest of five, Eleanora is accustomed to being a bit spoiled, and she loves the finer things in life. But make no mistake, when she has a bow in her hand, she can be just as rough and tumble as they come. 10. What is your character's appearance? If you have a picture please post it here! Blue and green are part of her family's crest colors, so she wears a lot of them. She has long brown hair, and brown eyes, and she is very short. Her face claim is Natalie Portman. 11. Does the character have any special abilities? If so, please elaborate. Nope 12. What profession does your character have/do you intend for them to have? Professor of something? Indoor Etiquette I guess? :P 13. What is their marital/familial status? Single 14. How many characters do you already have? If this is your first, please state so. She's my first 15. What time zone are you? US Central Time (UTC -6) Category:Adult Sorted